Dryspell
by Dark Aria
Summary: A wee!Leandros story. Cal gets a bright idea and carries it out, with disastrous results. Oneshot.


_Here's my January '09 entry for the writing challenge on Tumulus. We were supposed to use at least 3 of the following words: cinnamon, yellow, illuminate, punish, scream, and fairy. Cal is 7 and Niko is 11._

**oooOOOooo**

**Dryspell**

It was a sweltering August day and the brothers were playing in the dirt out behind the trailer park. They had swiped the garden hose from their neighbor's yard and now they used it to make channels and lakes in the dusty shade of an elm tree. Niko directed the landscaping, choosing spots for islands and places where Cal could put rocks and sticks for buildings. Cal helped with an abundance of enthusiasm, pushing up dirt with his battered yellow truck and making motor sounds with his mouth.

Cal sat back and upended their water bottle. "It's empty," he pouted. He eyed the garden hose.

"Don't even think about it," Niko thumped his younger brother on the head. "Go refill the bottle in the kitchen."

Cal sighed heavily and trudged away across the long patch of dry grass between the tree and their trailer. Niko smiled and turned back their 'city.' He had been reading about Venice at the library, and pictured the S shaped channel as the Grand Canal. He flattened out a spot for the square and St. Mark's Cathedral. The Arsenal could go over there.

He had just thought of a way to keep the water from soaking into the parched soil too quickly, when he heard Sophia scream. Niko looked around and realized it had been nearly a quarter of an hour since Cal left. He jumped up and pelted towards the trailer. When he threw open the door, he took in the scene at a glance. Sophia's liquor bottles were on the counter, most of them empty. The alcohol fumes seared Niko's eyes and nose. Sophia was gripping a frightened Cal by the upper arm, and holding an empty Jim Bean bottle over his head.

"You worthless freak! This shit is the only thing that lets me put up with having you around. Do you know how much I paid for this?" And the bottle came swinging down.

Niko jumped forward and managed to deflect the bottle away from his little brother. It clipped him across the head and Sophia lost her grip. It spun away and shattered in a corner.

There was no hesitation, no sound from Cal. One second he was a terrified little boy. The next he was on Sophia, his teeth sunk into her arm. Their mother screamed and fumbled behind her for another bottle. Niko wrapped his arms around Cal's waist and yelled at him to let go. Cal released Sophia and Niko stumbled back.

Sophia panted, leaning against the counter. She swept her tangled black hair off her face and looked at the ugly bruise already developing on her forearm. Niko was relieved to see Cal hadn't broken the skin.

Sophia pointed a shaky finger at Cal. "Get that monster out of my sight."

Cal was still rigid in Niko's arms, his cold gray eyes fixed on Sophia. Niko, still holding onto him with one arm, reached across and grabbed their refilled water bottle and a dishtowel. He pulled Cal towards the door. His brother obeyed the unspoken command, but took one last look over his shoulder at Sophia.

Niko lead Cal by the hand through the backyard, past their tree and into the overgrown, neglected park beyond. As they walked in silence Niko glanced back a few times. Cal's weird mood was melting away, being replaced by uncertainty and fear. Niko realized that not only was Cal starting to feel guilty, but he had been scared by his own temper. He squeezed Cal's hand to let him know everything was alright.

They eventually made it to the riverbank. In the spring this spot had been green and populated with small frogs. Now the water level was low and dry insect buzzing was the only sound they heard. Still, there was a spot under some overhanging brambles where a rock jutted out into the river. Niko guided Cal onto the rock and had him sit down.

Niko poured some water onto the dishtowel. "Let me see your arm, Cal."

Cal held out his arm. There were bruises and scratches where Sophia had gripped him. As Niko gently patted the scratches with the damp towel, Cal finally lifted his eyes to meet his. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Niko smile reassuringly. "I'm fine, Cal. She barely touched me. She must have been aiming for the other me she was seeing."

It was a weak joke, but Cal gave him a tiny smile. "I'm sorry."

Niko sighed. "It wasn't your fault, Cal. But what did you think was going to happen when she saw what you had done?"

Cal shrugged.

Niko raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess. You suddenly had this brilliant idea and you ran with it. Cal, you have to start thinking things through before you act on them."

He hung his head. "I know. 'Cause Sophia will punish you."

Niko sat next to Cal and put an arm around his shoulders. "What Sophia did was wrong. And what she said was wrong, too. She had no right to call you those things or to hurt you. But Cal, can you promise me that next time you have one of your brilliant ideas, you'll come see me first?"

Cal nodded hard. Niko tousled his black hair. He knew Cal's promise would last until the next impulsive act, but little by little he hoped to teach his brother a little discipline. He had to admire what Cal did, though. He had fantasized about pouring out Sophia's alcohol, but had never gone through with it. Cal was rash in a way Niko secretly admired. He hoped he could keep Sophia's relentless abuse from eroding his spirit away.

Cal looked up at him. "Niko, am I a monster?"

"No, Cal. You're not a monster." Niko poured all his faith into that statement.

"But I got so mad. It was scary…"

Niko nudged him. "What you are is a very loyal brother who would protect me from anyone. That makes you a very cool little brother. Just like I would protect you from anyone. Right?"

Cal nodded again, and all was right with the world. "I'm sorry we didn't get to finish your city."

"We'll start again tomorrow."


End file.
